


Double Date

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [31]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda-Kun and Penguin-San must prepare for a double date with Natsu and Grizz and panic ensues as they realize being their normal selves might ruin it.





	Double Date

It was a sleepy afternoon for Panda-Kun as he finally got up from his 3rd nap today.

With a yawn he stretched a bit before lazily sliding out of the bed and trudging into the living room for some bamboo.

“Ah! There you are Panda-Kun! I was about to come shake you up, but your already here.” Panda mama began as she saw her lazy son finally come out of his room.

“Hm? What is it mama?”

“Wait give me a second; I swear I left it somewhere..” Panda mama said as she began to look around, before finding the envelope; handing it to her son.

“Eh??” Panda-Kun said, peering down at the fresh envelope now in his paws. A yellow sticker keeping it shut.

“Someone came over this morning and told me to give it to you.” 

Panda-Kun’s eyes widened at the thought of it being the panda crazed man who possibly sent him this card!

“Eh….if this is from Rin Rin... can you just throw it away?” Panda-Kun said with a visible grimace, about to give the envelope back,

“No no, it’s not from him. It’s from a fellow bear? I think he’s your friend too.” She reassured to the other.

“O-Oh..” He said as Panda Mama began to walk off to check on the laundry.

Looking at the envelope, he noted the crude illegible hiragana written in black marker?

Peeling the sticker off, Panda-Kun dig through the envelope to take the paper out and read the typed letter.

 

CONGRATS YOU’RE INVITED! : To our double date! :)

 

WHEN: Tomorrow 3 pm

 

WHERE: Shirokuma Cafe

 

FROM: ~Grizz and Natsu Kumai.

 

At the end, Panda looked to see a crudely drawn bear that said ‘Hope to see you there!’

That was arguably from the Grizzly, as Natsu didn’t seem like the type who’d try to draw.

Panda-Kun’s eyes widened in realization though after a minute of realizing...he had to see!

Leaving the door now, Panda-Kun walked to the cafe.

Reaching the cafe, Panda-Kun rushed inside, looking for the small penguin.

His eyes soon meet onto the bird who was currently sitting at the bar stool with a coffee mug in flipper.

“Penguin-San! Penguin-San!” Panda-Kun bellowed as he walked up to the other.

“Ah! Panda-Kun! You were the bear I needed to see!” Penguin squawked.

“H-Huh? What do you mean?” Panda asked, taking a seat next to the bird.

“Look what I got on my front door today!” Penguin brought out the same envelope with an opening tear in it.

Taking out the paper, he waved it to the bear.

“Ah! That’s what I wanted to talk to you about Penguin-San!”

“W-What do we do Panda-Kun! We can’t just be our normal selves on this dinner thing tomorrow!” Penguin squawked worriedly.

“Hm? What do you mean we can’t be ourselves?” Panda-Kun asked a bit confused.

“Myself is very cute! So I’ll be very enjoyable to them! I’ll be blessing them by being myself.” Panda-Kun said with his usual cheery smile.

“Eh...you’re very cute Panda-Kun and I love you for it, but you have a tendency to be a bit….brutally honest. And really slothful. That can turn both of them off!”

“Hm...that’s true Penguin-San...but you can be a real attention hog; demanding people to listen to your painfully boring stories...they’ll probably never want to be around us again if you bore them to sleep.” Panda-Kun replied.

Penguin looked a bit worried now. There was many ways this thing could be messed up...a multitude of things could go wrong.

“Panda-Kun...if we mess up, we’ll be known as that one annoying and sloppy couple...” Penguin looked down a bit worried now.

“Eh….I don’t want to be seen as sloppy...or annoying..” Panda-Kun mumbled a bit worried.

“I wanna be seen as cute! I want you to be seen as cute too! I want both of us to be known as the cute couple!” Panda-Kun said with a determined smile.

“Mm! I want us to be seen in good graces too! So...try to be more polite? And I’ll try not to be… annoying with my comedic storytelling?” Penguin suggested, softening his gaze for the other.

Panda nodded in agreeance with the other, and from there, they simply sat. Already a bit nervous for tomorrow.

-

The next day, Panda-Kun woke up with a yawn, lazily gazing over to his clock.

His vision was a bit blurred at first, but after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his eyes widened to see it was 2:30!

Springing out of bed quicker than he ever did in his life, Panda rushed to his closet, looking for the most acceptable thing to wear.

Finally finding a suit, the bear rushed to put it on, looking at himself one more time, he couldn’t help but look a bit worried at himself.

This was one of the few times he felt self conscious. He felt he had to keep up an image...will they not like himself?

Getting out of the mirror, he now rushed out of his home and to the cafe, he knew his usual lazy stroll wouldn’t help now, so he sped walk to the cafe.

Nearing it, Panda-Kun crashed into the penguin.

Rubbing his now sore chest, he looked to see the small penguin sprawled out on the concrete.

“O-Oh my gosh!” Panda-Kun said, picking the small bird off the ground now.

Dusting him off, Panda-Kun soon felt a flipper place itself on his paw.

“It’s okay Panda-Kun.”

Looking at the Penguin’s solitary large red tie on his chest. Panda-Kun couldn’t help but snicker. It looked silly on him.

“What is that Penguin-San?”

“It’s my outfit!” Penguin-San barked, blushing in embarassment. He thought this was a nice outfit!

Looking at the others extremely formal outfit he looked with a lean of the head.

“Hey Panda-Kun, what is that? You do realize this isn’t a formal outing right?” Penguin stated.

Panda-Kun’s eyes widened at the explanation. Now this felt silly…

“It looks like you’re going to some fancy ball with the prince of europe.” Penguin snickered.

“Well it looks like you’re on your way to sell some cars at a dealership!” Panda-Kun retorted.

Causing both of them to finally burst out laughing, tears pricking their eyes as they laughed for several moments, putting an arm around one another they sighed.

“We look perfect.” Penguin said wiping a tear.

“Hey...Penguin-San.”

“Yeah Panda-Kun?” Penguin looked at the other, surprised at his serious expression.

“I don’t want to put up a front for them...can we just be ourselves?” Panda-Kun said.

Penguin could only look up and down at the bear for a moment. Silent before he nodded in agreeance with the other.

“Come on let’s go in.” Penguin said, before taking the others paw, walking inside the cafe.


End file.
